The present invention relates to gun safeties and, in particular, to a safety for engaging and restraining a gun bolt.
Known safeties have included a disabling mechanism which operates directly on a trigger or on a sear that holds the gun bolt in a retrogressed position. This type of disabling mechanism may be required to sustain damaging shocks if it is shifted to a safe position when its bolt is in a forward position, because continuing motion of the bolt may possibly jam the gun. Moreover, these mechanisms have no provision for preventing the gun from accidentally firing when the safety is released.
Thus it is desirable to have a simple and reliable safety which allows a sear to fully engage and restrain the gun bolt notwithstanding that the trigger may be manipulated while the safety is on. It is important that the safety allow resetting of the sear so that the gun does not accidentally fire when the safety is released.